User talk:Blossom The Kitteh
WELCOME TO BLOSSOMSHINE’S TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi! Blossomshine here. I am pleased to be your acquaintance. ---Dips Head--- So, Anyways, There’s just a few things to now. · Always post a Title · Always sign you username after you write · No cussing-or profanity Follow these rules and I won’t ban you! Just kiddin’. I’m not a Jerk. Darkkit and Hi! Darkkit - Black she cat with a white tail tip and an old, torn, icy blue kittypet collar and amberish red eyes. That's my kitteh! Scourgeluv303 22:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I replied. Darkkit is in danger. And its really fun to talk to you in chat and roleplay. And... well..... erm Hi. XD Scourgeluv303 02:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Scourgeluv303 02:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) We can still roleplay in starclan, Right??? Moonshine is dying, but the bad thing is, So is darkkit..... So Can we roleplay in StarClan?? and can we make pages of the characters like on the warriors wiki??? Scourgeluv303 00:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Scourgeluv303 00:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) http://warriorcatsroleplayinsertresthere.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_cats_roleplay_Wik Scourgeluv303 01:27, 01:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) How do you make that cat box thats blue?? and also i love your profile picture! Berrymist002 02:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Berrymist I had another account with an empty box like that and it allowed me to put what i need and besides that would talk a long time also thanks about sending the pictures Berrymist002 02:22, September 24, 2011 Thanks! are you going to put a picture of firekit? Berrymist002 02:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Berrymist Bad news..... .Tigerstar and missingno are coming to corrupt the internet. NOOOOEEEZ!! Shelter the clan camp!!! Scourgeluv303 14:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Scourgeluv303 14:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the pictures Starryflower 21:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Is it allowed to ask for a custom kit? Starryflower 23:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. The custom kit I want will be reddish- brown and it will have one blind eye and one deaf ear with a grey front paw. I would like it to be a she-cat Starryflower 01:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) okay thanks! Starryflower 01:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) that ones good thanks :) Starryflower 02:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi Hiya,how does this wiki work?I really want to join. Moonstar The space er..... whatever...! Can we make a clan for cats who disappeared forever? (like Freezepaw/the apprentice, or leopardkit?) Scourgeluv303 22:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Scourgeluv303 22:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Copyright warning You have been warned about your wiki, blossom. You are not allowed to use warriros wiki pictures OR their blanks, Take them off or i will report you to the WWIki staff or even worse. 00:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Can I join the MoonClan roleplay? Darkclaw is a reddish she-cat with gray and brown splotches and white sock shaped fur on her left leg oops i forgot to sign DarkClaws 00:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Custom ordered apprentice!! Can I have a custom apprentice? When it has arrived, I would trade it in for Cherrykit. Darknesspaw- Gray she cat with black patches, icy blue eyes, really skinny light ginger tail and a red kittypet collar that has a bird skull on it and a tag that says- Fluffy. ... CANT. STOP. REPLYING. Scourgeluv303 00:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Scourgeluv303 00:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I REPLIED. I replied on both clans! For the story.. um... thing... Can I do the story thing for leopardice? Hello! Hello! My name is Leopardpath/Lauren/Bumblebee/etc. (I have soo many nicknames, you would have to die before remembering them all. My best friend makes up a new name for me everyday, so I look at her whenever she says something...) Okay, so thanks for welcoming me to your wiki! It's very nice. Can I join? And, can you give me the link to where you are rping? I would like to join MoonClan. Thanks! Leopardpath 00:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC)LeopardLeopardpath 00:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yayz! Thank youz! You can reach me at my email... Leopardpaththecat@yahoo.com please state that you are Blossomshine and I will email you :) I like email better, because it is easier. Thanks. Leopardpath 15:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 15:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hi I'm Demontail I would love to adopt Silverkit if i could Demontail 3:16 11-7-11 Copyright Blossomshine, I know you've been warned before about this. Please. Please delete the images that use lineart from Warriors Wiki. Unless your an admin, have an admin delete them before this becomes serious. Thank you. --Twilightheart200 I'm glad that you don't want an issue out of this, as that's what I hope. The following files: #1 #2 #3 #4 #5 #6 #7 #8 #9 #9 --Twilightheart200 03:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey U on?! - 23:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC) New Kits!!! Hello. I have new kits, Winterkit- Black she-kit with white patches, and Leafkit- Brown tabby she-kit shadewhiskerI needs to be about 20% cooler OMG! She's too cute! Thank you so much! :D Leopardpath 23:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC)LeopardLeopardpath 23:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I would like to order a kit. Gorsekit- A ginger and cream tabby tom with yellow eyesSpo[[User talk:.Spottedclaw 03:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC)